yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Out Attacks OTK
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' All-Out Attacks OTKs depend on infinite loops with net change. After the net change, "All-Out Attacks" is destroyed. By ending your turn afterwards, you win due to your opponent having no Life Points or cards in their deck. Morphing Jar #2 OTK This All-Out Attacks OTK uses the effects of "All-Out Attacks", "Morphing Jar #2" and one of the four effect monsters to create an effect loop which will ensure your victory. "Hiro's Shadow Scout", "Poison Mummy", "Mecha Bunny", and "Needle Worm" are the current monsters that will work with this loop. This OTK works by activating "All-Out Attacks" and stalling until you control the following cards: * One "Morphing Jar #2" and one of the four monsters. (And/or two "Morphing Jar #2s") * "All-Out Attacks" "All-Out Attacks" will activate when monsters are Special Summoned, switching all monsters into face-up Attack position, activating the Flip Effects of monsters. After its effect is active, activate the Flip Effect of "Morphing Jar #2". Doing so will return the two monsters to your Deck and Special Summon two monsters from your Deck. Because you will only have one monster other than "Morphing Jar #2" in your Deck, you will always have at least one "Morphing Jar #2" summoned. This will activate the effect of the "Morphing Jar #2" which was Special Summoned as well as any of the effects of the other monsters listed. This will create a loop which will eventually deck out your opponent or reduce their Life Points to 0. This OTK works with "Poison Mummy" and "Morphing Jar #2" by reducing the opponent's Life Points to 0. When using "Hiro's Shadow Scout" and "Needle Worm", the effect of those monsters reduce your opponent's deck so it is legal for the loop because depleting your opponent's deck is an action taking place. When there are no other cards in your opponent's deck, "All-Out Attacks" is destroyed. You will want to stall and thin your deck with other Spells and Traps until you can get the cards you need, especially since the deck should only run one to three "Morphing Jar #2s", and one "Hiro's Shadow Scout", "Poison Mummy", "Needle Worm" OR "Mecha Bunny". Using Trap Monsters is a great idea for this deck. Trap Monsters are not considered monsters when in the Deck or Hand. After "Morphing Jar #2's" effect becomes active, if they are returned to the Deck by "Morphing Jar #2's" effect, they are considered Traps and do not increase the amount of Monsters you need to Special Summon. Additionally, due to them being Traps in the Hand, they will not slow down the game by being Special Summoned in place of a "Morphing Jar #2" and ruin the loop. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Morphing Jar #2 - Needed for this Deck * Monsters with the effects to win ** Hiro's Shadow Scout - Will force your opponent to draw three cards. ** Mecha Bunny - Can Special Summon others from the Deck when destroyed by battle, however make sure you only have one on your field and/or in the deck when you activate the loop. This card will damage one player by 500 Life Points every time it is flipped up. Just make sure your opponent has a card on the field or this will defeat you instead. ** Needle Worm - 5 cards Milled from opponent's deck per Flip Summon. ** Poison Mummy - 500 Damage per Flip Summon * Searchers (optional). Using any of these is a gamble because you will need to remove any monsters other than the main 2 from the deck prior to activating the loop. ** Giant Rat - Can search out other monsters. ** Mystic Tomato - Can search out other monsters. ** Sangan (Traditional only) - Can search out other monsters. ** A Cat of Ill Omen - Can search out traps. Spell Cards * Book of Eclipse * Book of Moon * Level Limit - Area B * Swords of Revealing Light * Nightmare's Steelcage * Upstart Goblin * Card Destruction * Enemy Controller * Messenger of Peace * The Shallow Grave Trap Cards * All-Out Attacks - Needed for this Deck * Begone, Knave! * Desert Sunlight * Destruction Jammer * Divine Wrath * Gravity Bind * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Threatening Roar * Thunder of Ruler * Trap Monsters - Stall and do not count as monsters for "Morphing Jar #2's" effect. ** Metal Reflect Slime ** Machine King - 3000 B.C. ** Zoma the Spirit ** Embodiment of Apophis ** Stronghold the Moving Fortress ** Tiki Curse ** Tiki Soul * Damage Condenser Ojama Token Attack OTK Another OTK uses cards that cause "Ojama Trio" to defeat the opponent by forcing the tokens to attack. The Earth Structure Deck has many helpful cards such as "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" and "Canyon". One example of this Deck is to summon "Stone Statue of the Aztecs". Then, on your opponents turn, play "All-Out Attacks" and activate an "Ojama Trio" afterward. All Three Tokens will attack your Statue and do a massive 12,000 damage. It is wise to try out Ancient Forest in the case you control a 2400+ DEF monster (activate the Forest first due to the high DEF monster) in order to destroy the Tokens upon colliding with the shield monster and inflicting extra damage. An Unfortunate Report would help either in order for the Ojama Tokens to attack twice upon having a monster with DEF below 2000. Please note that "All-Out Attacks" only requires the opponent to attack with the tokens, any other monsters they have can attack and destroy your Defense Position monsters prior to the attacks and you must find a way to prevent their destruction. "Waboku" works well for this. Recommended cards Monsters * Stone Statue of the Aztecs * Giant Rat - To Search out monsters easily * Other rock monsters with high DEF * Sauropod Brachion - This card has 3000 Defence and also has Double-Battle damage like "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" and "Canyon", however cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck and is not a Rock-Type monster. Spells * Canyon (When using Rock-Types other than Stone Statue) * Terraforming * Shrink Traps * Ojama Trio * Cross Counter * Nightmare Archfiends * Mirror Wall and other traps that will reduce the attack of the Nightmare Archfiend Tokens * All-Out Attacks and/or Battle Mania * D2 Shield to boost your monster's DEF and help speed up the OTK Cactus Fighter OTK This combo uses the ability of Cactus Fighter to spawn tokens on your opponent's field, which, when combined with All-Out Attacks, will cause the token summoned by Cactus Fighter to attack Cactus Fighter, which will then summon another token from Cactus Fighter's effect, and because you're inflicting 1400 points of Battle Damage each time the token attacks your Cactus Fighter, if your opponent can't stop either the Cactus Fighter from destroying a monster or the activation of All-Out Attacks, or has no Waboku to prevent them from taking Battle Damage/destroying the token, you will win the duel. Note that your opponent CAN'T USE Spirit Barrier or Rainbow Life to stop it. Doing so would cause an infinite loop. The rulings say that neither player can make a move knowing that it would cause an infinite loop, so they can't activate either of them. (However if Spirit Barrier is already active, then you can't start the combo for the same reason.) Cards needed: Cactus Fighter and All-Out Attacks. Options beyond that are per the user's discretion. Suggestions include: * Give and Take (or other control shifting cards that give control, including Mystic Box or Shien's Spy) * Ojama Trio * Nightmare Archfiends (and cost of the card) + Burden of the Mighty * Revival Gift (but get rid of the Tuner to maximum effectiveness) * Bamboo Scrap (plus cost of the card). * Robbin' Goblin/Zombie * Gravekeeper's Servant * Messenger of Peace to ensure that your opponent can't destroy Cactus Fighter with a stronger monster You can also use Shrink or Mirror Wall while you control Cactus Fighter and All-Out Attacks (face-down and ready or already active). Should your opponent attack it, the combo will initiate the OTK. An alternate tactic is to have an active All-Out Attacks and a Cactus Fighter in the Graveyard. Summon a Seed of Flame and then destroy it during your opponent's turn. The token provided by the Seed of Flame will be forced to attack the newly Special Summoned Cactus Fighter, thereby starting the combo. Infernal OTK First, you should Normal or Special Summon Infernal Incinerator and use Ojama Trio to bring 3 tokens for your opponent's side of the field, then activate All-Out Attacks to force your opponent to attack with all of their monsters, and since the Incinerator's ATK increase for each of your opponent's monsters, you'll be able to inflict some severe damage for this OTK. To sharpen the process, use Burden of the Mighty to inflict even more damage to your opponent if they dare Special Summon a monster this turn. * Infernal Incinerator * Ojama Trio * All-Out Attacks * Burden of the Mighty Cannon Cretin OTK With 1 "Spear Cretin" in the Graveyard, one face-down or recently flipped face-up on the field and an active "All-Out Attacks", Summon "Cannon Soldier" and Tribute the "Spear Cretin". Revive the other "Spear Cretin" in face-down Defense Position. "All-Out Attacks" causes it to be flipped face-up because it was Special Summoned. Repeat until victory. Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir OTK You can make an OTK with just 3 cards (5 or 6 cards counting the Materials to summon this card). Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Ojama Trio All-Out Attacks or Battle Mania While you control this Defense Position card during your opponent's turn (and no other monsters), activate "Ojama Trio", then Chain "All-Out Attacks" (or activate "Battle Mania", then Chain "Ojama Trio"). Your opponent must attack this card with each "Ojama Token". For each Token, your opponent will take 2000 battle damage, 1000 effect damage by this card effect, and 300 effect damage for each "Ojama Token" effect, making a total of 3300 damage for each "Ojama Token" and a total of 9900 damage. Also you can Special Summon this card with the effect of "Summoner of Illusions" or using the effect of "Chain Material", and it will not destroyed during the End Phase. Weakness This Deck has one major weakness, if opponent has a Level 4 or lower Monster with a Flip Effect to destroy a card, such as "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter", you will lose the game and most likely the Match. To prevent this, use Divine Wrath, Effect Veiler, Forbidden Chalice or similar (do NOT use Skill Drain, as it will prevent "Morphing Jar #2" from using its effect). Category:Deck Type